I want to hold your hand!
by samwin
Summary: Aaron and Jackson are finally back together and happy, what could possibly ruin it now?  Jackson had never had the accident in this story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately Aaron and Jackson don't belong to me, it's ITV but a girl can always dream.

**I want to hold your hand**

**Chapter One**

Aaron was working at the garage, trying to fix some old woman's ancient banger and getting nowhere. "It would be cheaper just buying a bloody new one!" Thought Aaron. He wiped his hands on a rag and went to put the kettle on. Ryan was giving him a wide berth, he knew Aaron was in a foul mood and didn't want to be the one who got the brunt of it.

As he drank his tea he thought about Jackson. They were like a light switch at the moment on and off. The recent fight had been playing on his mind. Jackson was always so honest and open and Aaron sometimes felt out of his depth. He wasn't saintly like Jackson. He'd done some bad things in his time. Okay, he was turning a corner now and growing up a bit, which Paddy liked to remind him was down to Jackson but he was still nowhere near like his boyfriend. The fight had been the same as nearly all of the others. Jackson getting frustrated because he didn't feel like Aaron really wanted to be with him. That he couldn't say "I love you" back. Aaron kicked the tool box in frustration. Jackson wasn't going to put up with him forever. The problem was that Aaron did love him but he just couldn't say the words. Two things had been going round in his mind since the fight, the first was that he didn't tell Jackson how he felt and lose the person that made him the happiest or he could tell him and they could finally be happy and get down to having a great relationship…

He made up his mind, he wasn't going to let Jackson Walsh get away from him so easily. He pulled out his phone and typed.

**Hi, look we need to talk, meet me in the pub at 6. A**

A couple of seconds later he got a reply saying see you there.

Aaron was nervous as he put on a new blue shirt on to go with his jeans. He loved Jackson and he just hoped he believed him. He felt like such a girl. "God, when did I start worrying about feelings and love!" He glanced at his watch he had fifteen minutes. He went down the stairs and ran into Paddy in the kitchen.

"Hey, don't you look smart! Where're you going all dressed up?"

"I'm not all dressed up."

"Right sure and the pope is a prod. What's wrong? You seem on edge. Are you meeting Jackson? I know you haven't been yourself since you fell out." Paddy worried about Aaron. He wasn't his son by blood but he loved him as a son just the same.

"Yea, I'm meeting Jackson. Look I better get going."

"Aaron wait! Are you sure the two of you aren't better just going your separate ways? I mean, I like Jackson a lot but you both seem to want different things. Why keep torturing yourselves?" Paddy hoped Aaron wasn't about to kick off. He was only looking out for him. Instead he got the biggest of surprises.

"We don't want different things. I want the same as him but I'll lose him if I don't tell him so I'm going over there to tell him that I love him and want a proper relationship."

Paddy was speechless for once and pulled Aaron into a hug which Aaron quickly pulled out of and gave him the famous Livesy scowl.

"Paddy! Don't get too excited. It's not that big a deal."

"I'm proud of you mate. Right then, I'll not keep you back any longer, good luck." Aaron escaped out the door before Paddy could hug him again.

As soon as the coast was clear he picked up the phone and called Chas.

As Aaron entered the pub he saw Gennie and Katie laughing at something Marlon was telling them as he put down their food. The pub was crowded, everyone seemed to be in tonight. Great, maybe asking to meet Jackson here wasn't the best of ideas. As he looked around he caught sight of Jackson in the far corner waving him over. As he saw two drinks on the table he didn't stop at the bar first. He didn't like the look on his partner's face as he sat down. He was about to open his mouth to speak when he was beaten to it.

"So, your message sounds serious, do I take it that you don't want to be with me anymore?" Just saying the words had Jackson almost tearing up. He loved Aaron with such a passion that he had never felt before. He was regretting ever pushing Aaron into saying the words, he knew it was all new for his young lover.

Aaron frowned, "No! I do want to be with you. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I could never say it before. I was scared alright and that's not something I admit to easily. Jackson, I love you. I want a proper relationship with you. I want us to stop all the fighting." He pulled Jackson's hand towards him across the table and kissed it. He didn't care who was watching anymore. He loved Jackson and was going to keep his promise to him. He was going to love him and not let anything hold him back anymore.

He looked at Jackson, he had the biggest smile across his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me. I've had a lot of time to think about this. I want you."

"Good, what a relief. I thought that you wanted to stop seeing me!"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Jackson raised his eyebrow in surprise but kindly obliged his boyfriend.

The night was going very well. Both boys were happy and glad they were back on track, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. The pub was also very busy and the punters had to sit close to each other to hear what the other person was saying. Not that Aaron and Jackson noticed, they were too wrapped up in each other.

Which was why they never noticed why the pub had gone as silent as the grave and only noticed something was wrong when they heard a voice shout. "Everyone on the floor now, come on. On your belly, hands behind your backs."

Jackson and Aaron looked up just to see six men in masks standing at the door to the pub, each one carrying a gun. Jackson felt a pit in his stomach and grabbed Aaron's hand pulling him down to the floor. He said a prayer for himself, Aaron and the other customers who had become his friend as the men started barking orders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Right, no messing about everyone put your phones on the table. Now! And don't anyone try anything stupid. If one person tries to play hero their loved one will get a belly full of bullets got me?"

From the floor Jackson glanced around the pub, the gunmen had one on the door, one at the till with Diane and the other four were going around the pub lifting the phones and going through bags. Diane was in tears as she followed orders and emptied the tills contents. As Jackson continued to look around he noticed Diane wasn't the only one in tears. Pearl and Betty looked terrified, Jackson couldn't help feel bad for the pensioners. He could see Cain muttering to Zak under his breath and hoped to God that he didn't do anything stupid. He squeezed Aaron's hand, as Aaron looked at him he could see the fear in his eyes.

"Most of my family is in here." Aaron whispered.

"Don't worry, everyone will be fine. They'll take the money and go."

Aaron nodded but he was worried, half the Dingles were in here plus Jackson who he had not just ten minutes before told him he loved him.

"And you wonder why I don't normally say I love you, look what happens when I do!" Jackson just gave a tight lipped smile back and said, "We'll be fine."

The gunmen were thorough but quick. They worked meticulously gathering everything. They had to be in and out fast. When one of the men got closer to Aaron and Jackson he looked down and noticed their joined hands. "Well, what do we have here? A couple of queers, well I don't like it. In fact it isn't natural, why don't I do the world a favour and put a stop to the two of you." He raised his gun. Jackson squeezed Aaron's hand again but harder, trying to convey across all of his love. He wasn't about to let Aaron die.

"Look, you've got what you want, just leave. It'll be worse for you if you shoot us." Jackson spoke with a confidence that he just didn't feel. The man was about to respond when the man at the till shouted over.

"Leave them, are you stupid? Come on, we're going."

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief and was pretty sure that everyone else in the pub was doing the same. As they started to leave one of them stayed a bit behind making sure that nobody tried anything. He was covering the men as they headed out. Aaron felt his stomach plummet as he saw the look on his uncle's face. He was going to do something. He knew him too well, they were too alike. The last gunman was just reaching the door as Cain jumped forwards. Aaron got up and started to run just as the criminal noticed Cain. As Aaron ran he could hear Jackson shouting his name.

As the man took aim Aaron got between the shooter and his uncle, a loud bang filled the pub followed by people screaming. He felt an overwhelming sharp pain in his stomach as he hit the ground, surprise etched over his face. The man stood there in shock, he couldn't believe he had actually used the gun. No one was supposed to get hurt. With his guard down Cain and Carl knocked the gun out of his hand. The two of them working together despite their differences as Andy helped restrain him.

A deadly silence filled the pub after the sound of the gun. It was only interrupted by Jackson's scream. "AARON!NO!" He ran across and dropped to his knees beside his fallen lover. "Aaron please. No! Don't do this, I love you." A lone tear made it's way down his face. Jackson looked around him. "Call an ambulance now! Do it! Oh God, Aaron!" He looked into his boyfriend's face. He was gasping for breath and his eyes weren't quite all the way open. Jackson tried talking to him but Aaron wasn't answering. From what Jackson could tell he knew Aaron was in a bad way. He didn't need a doctor to tell him that. A trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth which Jackson tenderly wiped with his thumb. How could this be happening? Aaron had told him he loved him tonight. He had told him what he'd desperately needed to hear. How could he have gone from feeling like the luckiest person one minute then feel like he was living in a nightmare that wouldn't end the next? He took off his jacket and put pressure on the wound to Aaron's abdomen. There was a lot of blood.

"Aaron, you listen to me. You are going to be fine, you hear me? I need you, I need you so much and it's not just me there's Paddy and your mum for starters. They need you too and the rest of your family and Adam. So many people love you. Please, don't leave me…" Jackson's voice faltered. Like so many times that night already he held Aaron's hand. He wanted, no needed the contact. He turned to Cain, he wanted to say something, anything to let Cain know this was his fault but all he could do was stare daggers. After a few seconds he turned his gaze back to Aaron.

Diane came from around the bar. "The ambulance and police are on their way love. I'm sure Aaron will be fine." Jackson just nodded. He didn't trust his voice just yet. He didn't even look up he couldn't pull his gaze away from Aaron's face and chest. He had to keep watching to make sure his chest was rising and falling, terrified in case it stopped. If it stopped he didn't think he'd be able to cope.

Everyone was in shock. Diane had said that no one should leave as the police wanted to talk to everyone. The Dingles had taken their place close to Aaron. Zak was carefully trying to get people to keep a distance saying that they shouldn't crowd him. He was their blood. They looked after their own. Cain vaguely heard Gennie asking Diane if she could use the phone, she wanted to let Chas know. He was pretty sure that Marlon would tell Paddy. He couldn't believe what Aaron had just done. Why would he do that? "I had it under control," thought Cain. He was worried, Aaron really didn't look good. How could he tell his sister that this was because of him? Aaron was her only child. His nephew.

"Jackson, the ambulance is coming. I can hear it. Aaron's going to get help." Friends had tried to get Jackson to talk or even to move away from Aaron but he was having none of it. He was going to sit right where he was and hold Aaron's hand. He was in shock. He had to keep watching, he had to make sure that Aaron stayed with him. He had almost had a heart attack about two minutes previous when Aaron had lost consciousness. For just that split second Jackson had thought he'd died.

Just as the paramedics came through the door Jackson panicked. "NOOOOO! AARON!" He turned around and faced the paramedics. "Save him! Please! He's stopped breathing!"

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Just again I just have to say thanks for the reviews. They keep me going. Can't believe that people are enjoying this._

**Chapter three**

"_Save him! Please! He's stopped breathing!"_

Jackson was sat in the hospital reception with his head in his hands. Aaron had been rushed into emergency surgery. His Aaron had stopped breathing. This just wasn't happening. He'd finally let go of Aaron's hand as the paramedics moved in to work on him. He kept replaying everything that had happened round in his mind. It shouldn't have happened. The men were leaving, they were safe, why did Cain have to step in? Surely lives were more important than cash and some phones?

Paddy sat down beside him, Jackson looked up and noticed how red rimmed his eyes were. "Paddy, I'm sorry! I was with him. I should have protected him. I should've held onto him, made him stay with me. I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. God, Chas! She's his mother. How is she? I should really talk to her. She must be in pieces." Jackson couldn't continue to speak. The tears were tripping down his cheeks, his body was shaking. Aaron was the best thing to have ever happened to him. Paddy put his arm around him. He could tell Jackson was really upset about it. He loved the fact that Aaron had someone who loved him so much. It wasn't that long ago that Paddy had thought that Aaron would never have anyone, especially with how he behaved.

"You listen to me Jackson, you have nothing to apologise for. Aaron loves you. He told me earlier before he went out. This was not your fault, blame the men who walked into the pub armed. He's going to be fine. God, I know he isn't mine by blood but I see him as a son. I love him too and they'll get the others who were involved, at least they have the man that did this." They fell into a silence both fearful of how Aaron's surgery would turn out.

Jackson scanned the waiting room, Chas was in the corner being comforted by Charity. Chas looked a mess. Her makeup which was usually perfect was running down her face, her hair a tangled mess. Jackson patted Paddy on the shoulder as he got up, took a deep breath and made his way over to her. She gave a sad smile as she saw him approach.

"Chas, I'm sorry! I should've held onto him, stopped him running over."

Chas hugged Jackson. "This is so not your fault. I've told you from the start that I like you and I think that you're a good influence on my son. He'll pull through, I can't lose him. He's all I have Jackson! I'm trying to stay away from Cain though. I may put him in a bed beside his nephew if I go near. What was he playing at? His trying to be the hero has ended up with my child in surgery."

"I don't know. He was trying to help I suppose. I'm angry too but he's really upset about it. He cares about Aaron, he would never do anything to deliberately hurt him."

"You're too forgiving kid. I'll never forgive him if Aaron dies." Chas lost control of her emotions again. Jackson kissed her softly on the cheek. "He'll come back to us. Anyway you know Aaron. He's too stubborn to die. He likes winding us up too much." Chastity just nodded and walked off. Jackson sighed and leaned up against the wall. This was going to be the longest wait. It was the not knowing that was crippling him.

After four hours had passed everyone was a nervous wreck. What was taking so long? Jackson was trying to see it as no news is good news but he wasn't convincing himself. Chas had been annoying the woman on the desk every five minutes asking for news and each time had been told the same thing, that the doctor would be with them when he could. That the surgery could take a while. Cain and Charity were whispering in the corner. Cain still suffering with all the guilt. Adam had turned up the previous hour after Jackson had finally been able to get through to him. It had turned out that he had been on a date with Mia. He was pretty sure that Adam had paced a hole in the floor. Lisa and Zak were sat explaining to Belle and Samson that Aaron had had an accident but that he was going to be fine. As Jackson looked around everybody sat there he couldn't help but think that Aaron was going to be fine. Everyone that was here was here because they loved Aaron. They were all going to get him through this. If they all stuck together to give Aaron all the support he needed then he would definitely pull through. No matter what injuries he had.

When it was approaching the fifth hour since Aaron had been admitted the doctor came over. "Family of Aaron Livesy?" Jackson, Paddy and Chas were the first over.

"Is he ok?" asked a nervous Chas.

The doctor hated this part of his job. Seeing the faces of loved ones wanting, even demanding a good answer. Expecting no matter how ill the patient was that he could magically fix it.

"Listen, Aaron is very weak at the moment. The surgery was touch and go. His bullet wound to the abdomen caused some internal bleeding. For a while it was hard to find the source of the bleeding. We've had to give him a blood infusion. Also there was some damage to his liver."

Jackson couldn't contain his worry, "But he's going to be alright isn't he."

The doctor sighed. "Aaron got shot and with his injuries he's lucky to be alive at this point. There was a complication…"

"What?" Chas was going out of her mind. If the doctor didn't give her some straight answers she was going to crack. "Look, just tell us!"

"We lost him on the table for a while. It was a miracle that we managed to get him back at all. For a few minutes Aaron's brain was starved of oxygen, that could lead to brain damage." The doctor could see that everyone was going to jump in so he quickly continued. "It doesn't mean that he does have brain damage, it just means that there will be a chance. Aaron is in ICU at the moment. He's going to need round the clock care and he's also going to need the support of everyone here. It's going to be a long road. There will be no quick fixes. I'm sorry that I can't be more helpful but at this point it's a waiting game. Though I'm sorry to have to say that in this case you should prepare yourselves for the worst." Seeing the looks on family and friend's faces after delivering bad news was always the worst part of the job. He left them after promising that he would send someone over when they were able to see Aaron.

After the doctor apologised once more and walked off everyone was left reeling. Cain had actually stormed off with Charity in full pursuit. Paddy had his arms around Chas, ignoring his own pain and grief in order to try and relieve Chas's just a little. Jackson was in shock. He kept thinking about how him and Aaron had lost so much time. How he wished they hadn't fought so much. If only he hadn't pushed Aaron so hard. He only did it because he loved him and really wanted to be with him. He had to stay positive. They were just waiting for the nurse to come out and say that they could go and see Aaron. Jackson couldn't wait to see him. He craved the thought of holding his hand again and talking to him, even if he couldn't talk back. He was scared though about what Aaron would look like. He didn't think he could bare seeing Aaron wired up to machines and on a ventilator but the doctor said he would be. Too expect it but to also keep in mind that those machines were helping to keep Aaron alive. The last thought that Jackson had before the code blue alarm went off was that he was going to make a great life for Aaron and himself. Then the pandemonium started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jackson wasn't the praying type. He saw no evidence that God existed, never had and after what had happened he knew he never would but he was desperate. He started praying. Like so many people around the world who had never thought of God and laughed at those that did have faith but started praying when the worst had happened. He had been sat by Aaron's bed for the past twenty minutes and knew that he would be keeping vigil through the night. Due to the circumstances the doctor didn't mind someone staying with Aaron at all times. It was now approaching two thirty in the morning. Jackson had stayed back while Chas and Paddy had their time with Aaron. Chas was that upset that Paddy had insisted on taking her home. She only agreed to it after Jackson had promised he would stay until they came back and that he would ring if there was any change.

"Looks like it's just you and me. You need to wake up, I don't want to get used to feeling like I'm talking to myself. Come to think of it our conversations are pretty much one sided anyway. You don't exactly talk much normally do you?" Jackson lapsed into a silence as he studied Aaron.

He looked too pale. He also looked younger than he already was somehow. Jackson couldn't help but think that he was already starting to look like a corpse. "No!" He couldn't think like that. He hastily swiped a tear from his face and affectionately placed a kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"I love you, you stupid idiot! Why did you have to do it? Why? We were just about to start our lives together properly. I'm sorry, God I'm such an ass. You're a hero and I'm telling you off. I don't mean to, I'm just scared. I'm scared for you but also myself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Jackson broke off as the nurse came in to check on Aaron.

"How's he doing?"

The nurse looked sympathetically at Jackson. She'd spoken to him briefly earlier, he seemed a lovely sweet guy who was probably a lot better looking when he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Sweetie, it doesn't look good at the moment but then Aaron wasn't expected to survive this long too. Just keep thinking positive and I'm sure that he will pull through. Talk to him, you never know he could even hear you."

"Good idea. Hopefully then he will wake up and tell me to shut up, he always says I talk too much."

"You must really love him?"

Jackson sighed. "I do. I mean he can have a temper sometimes, he can't eat his breakfast without getting egg down his overalls and most of the time trying to get him to talk is like trying to get blood out of a stone but I wouldn't change him for anything. All of that makes up who he is. He has this whole sweet side to him too which doesn't come out often but it's there. It all makes up who he is you know?" Jackson had been staring at Aaron as he had been talking and glanced up at the nurse embarrassed. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I was rambling all you asked me was if I love him and I gave you a speech. You probably think I'm crazy."

The nurse was actually quite touched. "No, I don't. Don't apologise, it's lovely that he has someone who loves him so much and would obviously do anything for him. You're upset. You don't have to apologise. Just have faith that he'll come back to you." The nurse finished up what she was doing and left after promising she'd be back to check on Aaron soon.

The night passed through slowly but without any drama which suited Jackson just fine. He'd been staring at Aaron intently trying desperately to notice any sign, a flicker of the eye or just anything to let him know that his boyfriend was still in there. A couple of times he'd dozed off to the beep of the machines and each time snapped himself back awake. He couldn't fall asleep. He had to stay awake, if he slept he wouldn't be able to look after Aaron and make sure that the terrible didn't happen. He'd gone back to his favourite pastime of the moment. Holding his hand. He gently rubbed soothing circles with his thumb over Aaron's hand. He'd stroked Aaron's cheek too, wondering if he could feel it. He'd also talked to him. About anything that came to mind. He just hoped that it was helping.

As it came to seven fifteen that morning Chas and Paddy came back.

"How is he?"

Jackson shook his head sadly. "The same." Jackson stood up and stretched as Chas took her place at her son's bedside. As Jackson studied her he realised that she probably hadn't got much sleep, how could she have?

Paddy pulled on his sleeve. "Come and get a coffee with me. You look like you need one." Jackson nodded. He couldn't even think straight.

As they got into the hall Paddy started speaking. "Look, you've been here all night Jackson. Why don't you go home? Get something to eat and get some sleep, then come back later."

"NO! I need to be here. Aaron needs me. I'm not leaving him."

"Jackson, when Aaron wakes up he's going to need you. What use are you going to be to him unhealthy? I hate to say it but we don't know how long Aaron is going to be out of it for. You'll make yourself ill. We need to work out shifts for staying with him."

Jackson thought about it, "Right, I'll go home now but I'm only going for a couple of hours. I can't stay away for too long and same as last night while I was with him. If anything happens you call me?" Paddy reluctantly agreed. He wanted Jackson to get more than a couple of hours but knew he'd never be able to convince him. He felt he should look out for Jackson as Aaron wouldn't want Jackson ill because of him.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Everyone was exhausted. Aaron hadn't woken up yet but the doctors were more sure now that it was only a matter of time. Jackson looked around the small hospital room. There were cards everywhere, even a couple of hand made ones from Belle, Samson, Sarah and Noah. Jackson glanced at the beside table and saw the big teddy that he'd not been able to resist buying for Aaron at the gift shop. He smiled, he could just imagine Aaron's reaction now at seeing the big bear staring at him. The previous day Aaron had started breathing on his own and had the ventilator removed which was a relief to everyone. At first with the ventilator gone Jackson had tried to convince himself that Aaron was only sleeping but there was no way he could believe it. He was too still. Aaron never slept still. When they shared a bed Aaron would move about and much to Jackson's annoyance he would do what he had named the tuck and roll. Where he would have the duvet tucked around him and then roll over the opposite way leaving Jackson shivering. He glanced down at Aaron, he would do anything to be freezing in bed with him as long as he woke up. He swore he would never complain about it again. "You little bed hogger! Well, unless you're going to wake up now I'm going to have to go to the toilet, I've been holding it in that long now that my bladder is the size of Birmingham!" He stood up and pecked Aaron on the lips and made his way to the door. He was just about to leave when a small voice held him back.

"Eeewww, thanks for sharing!" He ran back to the bed just to see the most beautiful tired baby blues staring up at him.

_Too all you out there that was worried, I was never going to kill Aaron. For starters my friend would have killed me if I had._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry this chapter has taken so long to do. Other priorities came up but I can't leave something unfinished.

**Chapter Five**

Jackson couldn't believe it, Aaron had woken up at last. He never thought that it would happen. Aaron had come back to him. He smiled adoringly at his sleeping partner. Once he had woken the doctor had checked him over to make sure that there was no lasting damage. After ten minutes exhaustion had taken over Aaron and just like the stubborn man Jackson had grown to love he'd tried to fight sleep. He had been fighting a losing battle though and the final time his eyelashes rested on his cheeks they hadn't come up again. Jackson stroked a finger gently down Aaron's face and planted a small tender kiss on his forehead. He loved watching Aaron sleep. He couldn't believe that Aaron didn't know how good looking he was and just told Jackson to "shut up" whenever he told him. He glanced up as he heard the door open.

"Great news isn't it?" Paddy had a wide grin on his face.

"I can't stop smiling, which is weird cos' I can't stop crying either. Though I think that's more out of relief. I feel like my birthday and Christmas have come all at once."

Paddy walked up to Jackson and pulled him into a rib cracking hug. "We've got him back. I was so scared that this time we'd lost him but you know Aaron, he's full of surprises."

Jackson nodded and glanced up at Paddy, "Can I ask a favour? When Aaron gets out of here do you think that I could move in for a bit? I just want to look after him until he gets his strength back."

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask."

"Thanks, what about Rhona though?"

"She won't mind. She cares about Aaron too, plus you're tidy. She'll love the fact that you clean up after yourself, she's always nagging me and Aaron to tidy up after ourselves."

Paddy and Jackson sat beside Aaron while he slept, each telling different stories that they had of Aaron. Both of them feeling like they had each won the lottery. Chas came in sometime later and made a beeline for her baby.

A couple of weeks later and Aaron was resting comfortably in Smithy Cottage on the sofa. He was glad to still be alive. He looked over at Paddy and Jackson who were deep in competition on the x box. Each one rubbish at the game but neither one wanting to admit it. He smiled as he watched them play. The last couple of weeks had been hard on him and he didn't know how he'd made it. He knew that Jackson had been a big part of it. He could remember everything that had happened. He still couldn't believe he'd actually been shot. "Cool, I'll have an awesome scar," he thought. Those first couple of days after he'd woken up he'd been worried, Cain hadn't come to see him and whenever he asked about Cain the subject just got changed. Was Cain mad at him? He saved his uncle's life surely he would want to come and see him? He stifled a yawn, the pain medication that he was on kept pulling him to sleep.

"Oh yea. I am the champion!" Jackson put down his control. He couldn't believe that he had won. Whenever he played against Aaron he always lost.

Paddy was sulking. "Rematch. Now! That's not fair. Aaron, do you think that Jackson cheated?"

The two of them turned around to get their answer after all Aaron was the referee. Aaron was out for the count.

"Aww bless. He's still pretty weak isn't he?" Paddy felt a wave of love hit him. Aaron really did feel like a son. No, scratch that he was his son.

"Yea, the doctor did say that he'd sleep a lot though." Jackson stood up and grabbed the blanket of the back of the couch that they kept there just for this very reason and tucked it around Aaron. He didn't even stir.

"Sleep well sweetie."

"Come on, let's go make dinner, he'll be hungry when he wakes up."

An hour later and dinner was finally in the oven, Paddy and Jackson were sat down to a cup of coffee, with the living room door open so that they could see and hear Aaron if he needed them. The backdoor opened and a guilty looking Cain walked in.

Paddy was glad, Aaron had been upset that his uncle hadn't seen him.

"How is he?"

Jackson was angry. "He's getting better but he's still not well. You would know if you'd bothered to come and see him. He keeps asking about you. He thinks he's angered you."

"Look, I'm sorry but thanks to my stupidity my nephew almost died. I couldn't face him or Chas. I realise I should have come sooner but I was scared he wouldn't want to see me. Despite how I act I do love him, he's not a bad kid." Just then Cain noticed Aaron sleeping on the sofa. "Is he ok? What's wrong?"

Jackson sighed. "He's ok, he's just sleeping. He was shot you know?"

"Thank God, I thought he was getting bad again. Look, I know I have no right to ask but can I talk to him? I need to make it right between us."

Jackson was in two minds. He was still angry at Cain for acting foolishly and almost costing him the person he loved but on the other hand he knew that it would mean a lot to Aaron.

"When he wakes up." Cain smiled, for a split second he thought that Jackson was going to refuse him. As if on cue Aaron started waking up. They could hear and see him moving.

"Why don't you go into him?" Paddy was glad. Now Aaron could let go of some of the angst he'd been holding onto.

"Cheers."

Without another word Jackson and Paddy watched as Cain and Aaron stared talking and smiled as uncle and nephew hugged. They knew that Aaron was going to be fine. They got dinner out of the oven and lay the table both grateful to have that bad tempered, stubborn boy back with them again.

The end


End file.
